


Big Brother

by Mollyjean



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dis - Freeform, Dwarf Culture & Customs, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Overprotective Dwarves, fili - Freeform, kili - Freeform, thorin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollyjean/pseuds/Mollyjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dwarfs are living in the Blue Mountains before the quest to reclaim Erebor.  Ori is reaching the age where he can be influenced by Nori's thieving ways.  Nori has to step up and do something to protect Ori from following in his footsteps.  Dori is a protective big brother to both his siblings.  Bofur is adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Big Brother**

“So, you’re going to town, then.”

It was more a statement of fact than a question. Dori gave his brother Nori the same look of disapproval he normally reserved for his wayward sibling.

“I’ll be back.”

“When?”

“When I’ve finished my business there.”

"Business, really Nori, is that what you’re calling it now?”

Nori rolled his eyes at his older brother. They both knew that Nori was headed to town to pick a pocket or lift some valuables from a shop; anything that would bring in a little money. He’d been in trouble with the law on and off for years. Dori was always there to make bail or talk someone into not pressing charges.

“You know Bofur’s looking for some help in his toy shop.”

Nori just rolled his eyes and smirked” Well, then why don’t you apply big brother?”

Dori sighed and turned back to fixing Ori’s breakfast. Nori pulled on his coat just as Ori stepped into the little kitchen, a bright smile on his face.

“Nori, are you going to town? Can I come with you?” I need drawing paper and ink. Did someone say something about Master Bofur? Could I stop by his toy shop? He has the best toys.” Ori was trying to fasten the buttons on his little jacket as he spoke.

Nori looked at Dori for help that his big brother was not going to give. Dori’s expression was clear; _you explain it to the child, I’m not lying for you._ Nori glared at Dori for a second then stooped down and gently hugged his little brother. “Ori, I have…business to attend to...I’ll take you next time.”

Ori looked disappointed, but in his young eyes Nori could do no wrong so he smiled a sad little smile and nodded as he chirped “Next time, promise.”

“Promise, little one.”

Ori was fumbling with the buttons on his jacket, so Nori quickly unbuttoned them for him.

“You’re so clever Nori. That’s what everyone says, that you have clever fingers. I’m going to be clever just like you.” Ori gave Nori a sweet innocent smile and a quick kiss on the cheek.

Dori watched the whole scene with growing horror. He had long dreaded the day when Nori’s criminal ways could start to infect their youngest brother. Ori idolized Nori, it was just a matter of time before he started picking up some of his habits. He couldn’t let this happen. Ori had so much promise, so much talent. But, what about Nori? He couldn’t just throw his other brother away, couldn’t kick him out of the house. What would become of him? Their little family unit was the last thing holding Nori back from a life lived in dark alleys with dangerous and deadly companions.

Ori, hummed to himself as he went to put his jacket away. Nori stared after him, apparently frozen in place; there was a buzzing in his ears and a shaft of cold terror stabbing at his heart. _Clever ….just ….like…..me. Oh Mahal no…just…like…me._ Not Ori…not his little brother. Nori thought of the people he knew …the criminals. Need something stolen….need someone beaten or even killed…Nori knew who to contact. _Just….like…me._ The words kept ringing in his ears. No…not…Ori. No.

Without looking at his older brother, Nori stood and walked out of the house. His feet seemed to have a mind of their own. People passed him, some nodded and others didn’t even notice him. For his part Nori barely saw anyone or anything, he had one purpose. As he walked it was like layers of his being peeled away, each time he remembered Ori’s innocent smile and those words…words that burned his soul. _Like…me…clever….just like me._

“Good morning Bofur.”

“Nori, what can I do fer ya?” Bofur couldn’t remember ever seeing Nori in his toy shop before; given his reputation that was just as well. Chances are he wanted something for little Ori; sweet child, that one.

“Master Bofur,” Nori looked suddenly unsettled, as if he were actually slightly afraid of Bofur for some reason. “Are you still looking for help around you shop?”

Bofur swallowed hard. What on middle-earth was happening? Nori, asking him for a job, what was the thief up to? “Well, as a matter of fact, yes I am. But Nori, it’s a job sweeping the floor and straightened the shelves. Helping me and Bifur with odd jobs, don’t yer know. Nothing worthy of yer ……talents.”

“Master Bofur, I know you have heard the stories, the gossip about my past. At least some of that is true….but I want to..”

 _Just…Like….me_ , Nori could still hear that sweet little voice, burning into his heart.

“stop using my …talents and…..and….”

Bofur stood there staring at Nori.  Nori could read people quite well, one of those talents that you needed in his profession…former profession. Bofur was about to say no and Nori couldn’t let that happen. If he didn’t get this job his resolve would wavier and if he couldn’t convince a gentle soul like Bofur to take a chance of him…who would?

“Master Bofur,” Nori said softly, bowing his head a little. “ I have to make a change…I can’t let Ori…..Bofur…this moring he said he wanted to be like me…just like me…..I can’t let that happen…..I…I have to…

”Bofur, smiled at Nori, understanding dawning on his face. So, Nori wanted to change, for little Ori. He wanted to put away his thieving ways to protect the little one.

“Can yer start tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow…you mean, you’ll give me a chance. Bofur you won’t regret it.” Nori beamed, a grin spreading across his face. “And Bofur, you won’t ever…ever have to worry about anything in you shop…going missing because of me….ever.”

“I trust yer laddie.” Bofur said trying hard to convince himself; if the lad was doing this for his little brother then he’d give him a chance.

“Ummm, Bofur ….I want be totally honest with you…with everyone.”

“Well, of course lad.”

“Ummmm…well…it’s that “lad”…I mean it was easier …safer to let people think…..well given the people and places I’ve dealt with … you just couldn’t chance anyone finding out……and….well.”

Bofur just stared at him as Nori stumbled over the words before he stopped and stepped over to a far corner of the shop, giving a quick look around and turning his back to Bofur.  Nori quickly took his coat off and fumbled with his clothing. He pulled some type of cloth from under his shirt; it had apparently been wrapped around his chest. Bofur thought perhaps the lad had been injured by some of the less than savory characters that he knew. Nori continued to fumble around; now he was doing something to his beard and hair. When he turned back around Bofur gasped and held onto the counter to steady himself. Nori’s long beard was gone replaced by a soft, curly, thin covering of hair that grew down from his sideburns and stopped just short of his chin. His face looked younger much younger and as Bofur eyes roamed down his body he realized what the cloth under his shirt had been for. Nori had wrapped his chest to bind his…..breasts…breasts that now formed two rounded mounds making his shirt rise.

“Bofur?”

“Nori…lad…yer…” Bofur knew it happened, female dwarfs disguised themselves as males to get into the army or to travel….

Nori cleared his throat, several times. When he spoke his voice was slightly higher “I want to be honest with you Bofur. But it won’t matter will it? I can sweep and clean and learn whatever you and Bifur want me to do. I’ll work hard for you Bofur. Please give me a chance.”

“female…Nori….yer a female.” Bofur leaned onto the counter. “Does Dori know? Oh, how stupid, of course yer brothers know.”

“I’ll come dressed like me….the real me, in a dress. I’ll do a good job for you Bofur.”

“I…I know yer will lad….er...lass….in the mornin’ then.”

“Thank you Bofur…you’ll see..I’ll do a good job.” Nori rolled her fake beard; the best money could buy, up in the cloth she’d used to bind her breasts, put her coat back on and headed home. She got a few strange looks, just curiosity. She was fairly certain no one really recognized her. Bofur stood behind his counter for a long time, staring at the spot were Nori had stood. Then he started to smile.

When Nori walked in the door Dori glanced up at her and dropped the pan he was holding.

“NORI!?”

”Brother, I got that job at Bofur’s shop. I told him what I am. I start in the morning. Dori, I’m going to try…really try. I can’t let Ori…”

Dori stood there letting the shock wear off for a second, then he had his little sister in a bear hug.

“Nori, Nori, Nori.” Was all he could say as the tears started glistening in the corners of his eyes.

“Now, let’s not get all mushy. It’s still just me.” Nori huffed, but made no move to get out of her brother’s arms.

That night Dori got a few of their mother’s dresses out of boxes far back in a closet, where they had been stored away since her death several years ago. Then he sat his little sister down for the first time in years and braided her hair in a style befitting a dwarrowdam. Looking at her, his big brother genes went into overdrive. Nori the female was in truth quite a bit younger than Nori the male had appeared to be. She was still a very young dwarrowdam and looking at his sister with her hair in proper braids, their mother’s dress on, her full round beasts, figure that tampered nicely at the waist and that ridiculously long beard off, he realized she was quite nice looking. Although, he would never say that to her, unless of course, he really wanted her to beat the living daylights out of him.

“Nori, I’ll walk you to Bofur’s in the morning. “

Nori tilted her head and looked at her brother “I’ve been walking to town for quite some years now Dori and been in places that would frighten you half to death. I can certainly walk to Bofur’s.”

“Ori and I are walking you to Bofur’s in the morning.” Dori said as if he hadn’t even heard her. Ori was his secret…well….not so secret weapon and he had every intention of using him if it meant returning his sister to decent, respectable, and most of all safe dwarf society.

Nori sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori faces ghosts from her past and cruel dwarfs from the present. Bofur is still adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I own no part of the Hobbit. Darn it.   
> I might continue this with more chapters in the future.

Ori was delighted to see his sister dressed like a girl. Finally he could tell the world that he had a sister. Most of his friends only had brothers. Fili, Kili and Gimli would be so jealous of him for once.

The next morning the RI family headed to town, most people that they passed stared at the dwarrowdam but didn’t ask any questions. She looked enough like Dori and Ori to be a relative. Several dwarfs of marriageable age let their gaze linger, a fact that was not lost on Dori who glared back while pulling his little sister closer. Just before they reached Bofur’s shop they met the royals Fili, Kili, Thorin and Dis all out to do some shopping probably or maybe just a morning walk.

"Good morning, your highnesses.” Dori voice sounded a little nervous.

“Good morning, Dori." Thorin and Dis replied.,

“Morning Dori, morning Ori.” Fili and Kili managed with sleepy yawns.

Here it comes Nori thought. But before anyone could ask who she was, Ori exclaimed, “This is my sister Nori. Isn’t she pretty?”

Now the Durins were interested.

“Did you say…Nori?” Kili asked, staring hard at Nori with a puzzled look on his face.

“Kili don’t stare.” Dis admonished her son but in truth she was staring just as hard, they all were.

“Yes, Kili. I’m Nori; the same Nori that you already know.  I’ve been disguising myself as a male but now I’m going to be myself.”

The Durins just stared, especially Thorin, Fili and Kili.  Not only was Nori a girl, she was kinda cute.  Nori blushed slightly, suddenly wishing she had her fake beard to hide behind.

“Well, if you will excuse us, Nori can’t be late on her first day at work.” Dori stated matter-of-factly as he noted the looks on the male Durins’ faces and stepped between them and his little sister.

“Work!?” the Durins said almost in unison and just a little too loud.  Kili’s mouth gaped open. Fili pushed his hand under his brother’s chin to close it.

“Yes, I start working for Bofur today.” Nori smiled, caught between being amused and embarrassed.

“Well, best of luck my dear.” Dis was apparently the first Durin to get over the shock enough to string words together.

“Thank You, my Lady.” Nori said as Dori ushered her away towards Bofur’s shop.  They didn’t have to turn around to feel four sets of eyes staring in wonder at their backs as they walked away. Luckily Dori didn’t see the grins that broke out on Fili’s and Kili’s faces as Dis shoved Thorin to stop him from staring at Nori.

Bofur’s shop was a maze of toys. Toys on shelves, toys on the floor, toys stacked in corners, toys everywhere.  There appeared to be no rhyme or reason to the placement, they were just wherever they had been left when finished or when a child set them there.  Nori thought with her attention to detail and order she could really make a different.  Bofur was at the counter working on a toy warrior.

Ori was in heaven as he wondered around the shop.  Dori said he wanted to speak with Bofur a moment alone. Now that worried Nori because Dori could be…well Dori. 

“Bofur, she’s trying hard to make a change.  I appreciate your giving her a chance. I just wanted to ask …well if anything goes wrong please come to me before ………ummm…firing her…….. maybe I can help somehow to set whatever went wrong straight again.”

“Yer a good brother Dori. Course as the man of the family, I’ll come to yer before doing anything…permanent ‘bout the lass’s job.”

Nori was watching Ori.  He had been proud of her with the Durins.  He had been the first one to say who she was. Her little brother had been proud.  As she remembered his words from the day before, they didn’t hold nearly as much pain; not if she could just make this work.

Now if Dori just didn’t mess up anything with Bofur.  Why did he have to talk privately with him anyway? 

Dori came back and told her that he and Ori would be back for her at closing time. She so wanted to argue that she was not a child but decided against it, at least not in front of Bofur.  Let Dori be all big brothery, why not, he had been there when she needed him more than once. But still she was pretty certain putting on a dress had not decreased her intelligence to the point where she needed to be treated like a child.

That day at work had gone well; Bofur showed her what he wanted her to do. Bifur had come out of the back room where he made toys and they got along very well.  It wasn’t until the fourth day that the problems started. She had forgotten her lunch and went to the grocer’s a few doors down to buy something to eat.  Dori had given her a little money just in case she needed anything during the day.   There had been several people in the shop and she’d had to wait to pay. That was the first time she’d really noticed the stares and whispers. A few people even pointed.  Then the snickering and giggles started. By the time she had paid and left the shop, part of her wanted to punch out that nosy little dwarrowdam that pointed and laughed while another part just wanted to curl up and cry.

Bofur noticed how quiet she was that afternoon and asked if there was something wrong.

“ No, no, I’m fine.”

“Really, cause yer look kinda upset lass.”

“Just ran into some nosy people at the grocer’s. Thought I was real funny, they did.”

Oh….I see. Well lassie you know some folks just have nothing in their lives worth anything; so they try to pull down others.  Don’t let ’em win. Yer hear.”

Nori smiled at Bofur.” I won’t Bofur, I most assuredly will not let those nosy old gossips win.”

The next day things just got worse.  Three of the dwarrowdams that had been in the grocer’s stopped by the toy shop.  They roamed around looking at a toy now and then but mainly just stared at Nori.   

“I hear he, I mean….she” one giggled, “got into real trouble this time.  His, I mean…. her brother wouldn't be able to talk him, I mean…her, out of it. If the Rangers caught him I mean….her, it would mean jail.”

“I heard it was a murder, really a cold blooded murder and he or she had to hide out as what he or she really is; a female.” The second one chimed in.  All this was spoken in whispers that were intentionally just loud enough to make certain Nori heard them.

They must be crazy she thought, do they even have the slightest idea how much damage I could do to all three of them.  Talk about murder or maybe I could just cut their hair off, hold them down and shave their heads. She smiled to herself at the thought.

“…and that Dori all proud and proper, hiding this all these years…wonder what else he’s hiding.” the first one said looking sideways at Nori.

That was it; they could talk about her but she was the only one allowed to talk about her brother. Nobody, _NOBODY_ else got to talk bad about him. He was a blessing.... a pushy, old fashioned, blessing and he was _HERS_. Nori started out from behind the counter. Bofur who had been listening to the whole conversation from a corner where he was working got up and stepped between the three dwarrowdams and a coldly fuming Nori.

“ Ladies, can I help yer with anything today.”

“Oh no, no we were just look Master Bofur. The giggler managed to toss off as all three started out of the shop.

Bofur turned to look at Nori who was back behind the counter, glaring at the backs of the three females.

“Sorry, Bofur.”

“No need for that, lass. It’ll take a while for people to get used to the new Nori…er the old Nori.”

“I know what you mean.” Nori laughed. Bofur really is a gentle soul she thought. After that Nori made a point of staying inside the shop until Dori and Ori came to walk her home. Until one morning when Ori asked if she could buy him some ink. She agreed with a smile but felt a sharp pang in her stomach at the thought of running into those nasty old gossips again.  At lunch time she waited until all the customers were out of the shop and called over to Bofur who was carving a toy pony.

“Bofur I’ll be back in a few minutes. I need to pick up some ink for Ori.”

“Take yer time lass.”

Nori walked towards the door moving slower the closer as she got to the shop’s entrance.

Bofur noticed her hesitation and without a word stepped up beside her and slipped his arm around hers and asked. “Lass I’d fancy a little fresh air, mind if I walk with yer?”

Nori broke into a shy, grateful smile.

“Thank you Bofur.”

As they walked down the street, Nori said half to herself.” It is just so strange. I’ve been in situations that were pure danger.  But I could always run or bluff or talk my way out.  But this; I just don’t know how to handle it.  If I tell some nosy biddy off or even slap one, it will be seen as my fault.  Me…the female who is just a thief and disguised herself as a male for years attacking some sweet, little, decent dwarrowdam.  How could I explain it to Dori or….Ori…..you.  You’ve been very kind Bofur and I truly appreciate it, more than I can say.”

Bofur looked down and smiled to himself. “Lass I can’t tell yer how glad I am to have yer in the shop.  Yer bring some life to it.  Those gossips aren’t important. Yer worth a dozen of them nosy old biddies.”  There were a few looks but that’s all, the quick trip to the shop for Ori’s ink was thankfully uneventful. Nori felt very safe on Bofur’s arm. After that they often took a quick walk at lunch time.

It was about two month later, the gossip had died down and the pointing had almost stopped when Bofur got ready to close up for the night.

“Dori coming fer yer, lass?” he asked Nori. It was strange to not have Dori and Ori waiting at the door for their sister.

“He said he might be a few minutes late, to just stay in front of the shop and wait for him.  Not that I couldn’t just walk home on my own, but if I did he’d have a fit.”

“Well, I can certainly walk yer home and we’ll probably meet him on the way.”

“Thanks Bofur, if it’s not any trouble, thanks very much.”

It was dark when they left the shop by the side door that led into the ally. 

“Hold it right there. Well, well what do we have here?”

Nori looked up to discover three dwarfs with dark handkerchiefs over the lower half of their faces.  All three had knives. Bofur found himself wishing Bifur hadn’t left before they closed. He only had a small knife he used for carving, but it was sharp, very sharp.

“Well, well, bet ya got yer day’s profits on ya don’t ya toymaker.” The tallest one said in an amused tone.

“Look we don’t want no trouble here.” Bofur tried to get between the thugs and Nori.

The taller one, apparently the leader just laughed low and menacing,” Won’t help none ta stand in front of the little lady, toymaker.  We’re going to have a little fun with her before we’re done, but ya kin watch.” The other two thugs just laughed as they lunged at Bofur each one grabbing an arm.

“Keep him still boys, Miss Nori and I are going ta have some fun.” He pushed Nori back against the wall pinning both her hands high above her head with one of his.  Nori recognized the voice.  It was that slimy, sneak thief Jopper.  She’d had a few run-ins with him.  He was dangerous but he was also a coward. Nori closed her eyes, Jopper laughed as he ran his dirty hand over her body.

“Awww, is the little girly scared?”

With every drop of strength she had Nori rammed her knee into Jopper’s groin. He yelped and stumbled back into one of the thugs holding Bofur; knocking the thug back for a second while he tried to regain his balance. But a second was enough. Bofur got one hand loose and punched the thug still holding his arm.  That thug went out like a light. Bofur even surprised himself, but there was no time to think about it because the other thug was coming at him with a knife.  He picked up the knife the now unconscious thug dropped when he fell with one hand; pulled his small carving knife out with the other hand and started circling the thug.  Nori tried to run past Jopper while he was bent over but he grabbed her and threw her hard against the wall. 

“Why, ya whore!” he screamed, “I’ll kill ya.” With that he hit her with a backhanded blow hard enough for her to see stars. She fell to the ground.  I’m a thief, she thought, not a fighter. This is my fault, Bofur and I are going to die here in this alley and it’s all my fault. Jopper is only here because of me.

The thug lunged at Bofur catching him on the shoulder with a glancing blow from the knife.  Bofur could feel the warm sticky blood starting to cover the upper arm of his jacket.  Bofur stabbed at the thug and heard him scream as the knife tore into muscle. The thug dropped his knife, fell backwards, then scrambled to his feet and started to run. But suddenly something seemed to throw the thief into the air and against the wall. The thing ran past him so fast it was just a blur. Bofur thought he must be seeing things, probably from blood loss.

Jopper seeing that his backup was gone decided to get out of there.  He gave Nori, who was still slumped on the ground a hard kick and grinned when he hear ribs crack. Then Jopper turned and run into an angry stone wall named Dori.  Ori had run to get the Rangers, which was a good thing because it took Nori, Bofur, Ori and two Rangers to pull Dori off Jopper.  The Rangers took Jopper or what was left of him and the now barely conscience thug Bofur has knocked out to the jail.  It didn’t take long to follow the trail of blood to the third thug. He was passed out not far from the alley.

Dori and Ori took Bofur and Nori to Oin the healer. Dori insisted on carrying Nori who for once didn’t protest.

Oin cleaned and dressed Bofur’s wound then Dori helped him home.

“Bofur, I want to thank you for protecting her. “ Dori said softly when they reached Bofur's door. 

“She fought as hard as I did.  The lass has got spirit, she has.” Bofur grinned.

“Thank you Bofur.  I think she will need to stay home for a few days.”

“Right yer are.  Kicked her; that Jopper did. What kind of dwarf does that to a dwarrowdam?”

“I don’t know, Bofur, I just don’t know.” Dori looked down for a second, “ Bofur, I don’t know for certain, I might not ever know but there is that chance that those …thieves….knew her…from her past.  They might have targeted you ….because of her.”

“I know, Dori.”

“You still want her to work for you?”

“Best shop assistant, Bifur and I ever had.  I’m not about to…I mean we’re not about to give her up.”

Dori looked at Bofur for a second and said, “Thank you Bofur, thank you.” He stopped and looked at Bofur again, “You’re a good dwarf Bofur.”

By the time Dori got back to Oin’s the healer had wrapped Nori’s broken ribs and had given her something to make her sleep. He'd also put together an herb mixture to be taken for the pain when she awoke. Dori carried a sleeping Nori home, laying her gently on her bed. He held his sleeping sister’s hand for a long time.  Ori sat quietly in a corner of the room. He knew Nori  had tried to fight the attackers and that Bofur and Dori had finished them off.  He was afraid for his sister but also proud of her.  What a strong dwarrowdam his sister was. Pretty and strong, he was so proud, but right now he just wanted her to open her eyes and tell him she was alright.

After putting a protesting Ori to bed, Dori went back to Nori’s room where he spent the night on a chair, just in case she woke up and needed her big brother.

Early the next morning Dori was fixing breakfast for Ori and Nori, when a sleepy Nori walked into the kitchen.

“Why are you out of bed? Bofur agrees you don’t have to be in to work for a few days.” Dori started to take her back into her bedroom.

“Wait Dori, I need to tell you something.” Nori slowly eased down into a chair, wincing at the pain any movement caused.  “Dori, that dwarf Jopper, I know him, well I knew him from before.  He was settling old scores and Bofur got injured because of me.  It could have just as easily been you or Ori. My past will always come back to haunt me and those around me…maybe I should just go away and you would all be …”

“NO!” Dori cut her off. You silly child, don’t you yet understand that we are family and we would not be complete without you.  As for Bofur, he suspects that Jopper was from your past and he still wants you to work for him and Bifur.  He understands…..we all do. But today you will eat your breakfast and go back to bed. Isn’t that right Ori.”

“That’s right Nori.  Dori and I are going to take good care of you until you feel better.” Ori smiled at the brave, pretty sister, he idolized.

Nori held out her arms to her brothers and they wrapped her in a gentle hug. 

There was a knock at the door.  Dori thought it might be a Ranger wanting Nori’s statement of the attack, but he opened the door to find Bofur standing there.

“Morning Dori.  I was wondering if Nori was awake. I could come back later if she sleeping.”

“No, no come right in Bofur. She’s in the kitchen.”

Bofur followed Dori into the little kitchen.

“Morning Nori, Ori.”

“Morning Bofur,” Ori said smiling.

“Bofur I want to apologize about …everything. That dwarf Jopper, he knew me from….”

Bofur cut her off, ”No need for that lass. I wanted to ….well that is I was hoping that……I mean seeing how we work together…no.no…I mean it’s not that…I really…..well you being such a sweet…….I mean..” Bofur stopped and drawing in a breath, brought a bouquet of flowers out from behind his back. Pink roses symbolizing admiration, joy and gratitude. 

“Miss Nori, I admire yer something terrible.  Yer working in the shop and being around yer has brought me joy. I would be so very grateful and honored if yer would allow me to court yer.”

Nori smiled shyly and looked at Dori with a definite; _please brother allow it,_ in her eyes.  Dori nodded yes. Nori pulled Bofur down to her and kissed him lightly on the lips. Bofur grinned from ear to ear.

Dori cleared his throat.  This courtship would be proper. 

“Bofur, would you like to come to dinner tomorrow?”

“Yes, yes…thank you Dori.”  Bofur couldn’t stop grinning. He bowed slightly to Nori and backed out of the kitchen still grinning. The RI family heard the front door close.

Dori looked at Ori smiling at his sister and Nori who was blushing a deep red. Suddenly it occurs to him that having a courting sister and potential new brother-in-law might just be harder to keep in order than anything he had faced so far.  But he thanked Mahal that he was getting the chance to face it and face it he would because when all was said and done; he was the big brother.


End file.
